obscure_languagefandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Golic Vulcan Grammar Lesson 16
TGV/MGV - Lesson 16 Ba-|Iyi-Gol-Vuhlkansu - Tupa 16 VERBS: PAST TENSE FORMS Tor-Zhitlar - Vesh-Wis-Shidlar This lesson covers Simple Past Tense and Perfect Past Tense verb forms. New Vocabulary Uzh-Zhit-Feim Hal-tor to go Halovau to travel, to journey Hash-tor to fly Klepovau to shop Nashiv-tor to attack Stron-tor to escape Tal-tor to find Yaretau to visit Vi' into K'ashiv often Wuh'rak first Aru-yem dinner Asal-yem breakfast Eshikh desert Ha'gel light Kahr town Khi-gad-yem lunch Khru evening Klachek lock Kraisek cage Shan-hali shuttle Stukh (outer) space Tal-muv key Tomasu relative Notes Pitohlar 1. To form the Simple Past Tense, Weak Verbs and Irregular Strong Verbs are simply preceded by the word "vesht". For example, >vesht gla-tor au<, meaning "they saw" (literally "past see they"). Regular Strong Verbs, for example "tishau", are never preceded by "vesht" to form the Simple Past Tense. The final letter is changed from "u" to "l", thus >tishau tu< ("you like") and >tishal du< ("you liked"). 2. To form the Perfect Past Tense, the participial prefix " ki' " is directly attached to the verb. For Weak Verbs and Irregular Strong Verbs the "vesht" is dropped before attaching the prefix; for Regular Strong Verbs the prefix is attached to the Simple Past Tense form of the verb. For example, >ki'gla-tor du< ("you have seen") and >ki'tishal etek< ("we have liked"). 3. To ask a question such as "Did you see the book?" you would use Simple Past Tense as the base. It would literally be rendered as "Saw you the book?" (>Vesht gla-tor du dunap ha<). 4. To ask a question such as "Have you seen the ball?" you would use Perfect Past Tense as the base. It would literally be rendered as "Have seen you the ball?" (>Ki'gla-tor du dukal ha<). Exercise 1 Tusok 1 Translate the following into Federation Standard English: 1. Vesht gla-tor etek ha'gel. 2. Vesht nem-tor T'Luki yon-kur dunap. 3. Vesht yokul Sonok yarmok. 4. Vesht stron-tor kushel s'kraisek. 5. Vesht nashiv-tor le-matyalar kuht t'sehlat t'au. 6. Vesht tal-tor ko-kan tal-muv heh klachek fi'pasu. 7. Vesht fas-tor sa-kan khi-gad-yem heh leipau kap. 8. Ki'gla-tor dular yellar. 9. Ki'hal-tor Sonok na'kahr. 10. Vesht hash-tor T'Luki shan-hali vi'stukh. 11. Ki'haloval au k'ashiv na'Shi'Kahr klepovau. 12. Ki'yaretal tomasular t'du eshikh. 13. Ki'yokul du aru-yem ha. 14. Vesht gla-tor au wuh'rak yel t'khru ha. Exercise 2 Tusok 2 Translate the following into Golic Vulcan: 1. I saw the light. 2. Sonok took the brown book. 3. T'Luki ate the salad. 4. The bird escaped from the cage. 5. The le-matya attacked our herd of sehlats. 6. The boy found the key and lock on the table. 7. The girl cooked dinner and baked bread. 8. We have seen the stars. 9. T'Luki has gone to town. 10. Sonok flew the shuttle into space. 11. We have often traveled to Shi'Kahr to shop. 12. Our relatives have visited the desert. 13. Have they eaten breakfast? 14. Did you see the first star of the evening? The student is encouraged to learn further by making new sentences based on words from the dictionaries. Category:Vulcan